Sam in a Canoe
by tamelameandinane
Summary: one-shot with Sam in a canoe. not Blaine friendly, but not bashing. Mostly just done for the laughs


Sam in a Canoe Meta

[ AN: so this is the first fanfiction-y thing I have ever posted on tumblrah and I wrote it during detention because myfriend requested a Sam in a canoe fic. Last line is a reference to: somethingshiphassailedsaid. Please let me know what you think of it and any suggestions! :D]

Fog surrounded Sams canoe as it drifted along, its metal body gliding through the water. Inside the canoe was all Sam needed to survive, the tan trench coat Kurt had given him, a bottle of lemon juice, and an MP3 player full of a voice that sounded distinctly like Faith Hill's.

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been gliding along on the Naya River, but he did have a few distinct memories; a snowmobile whirring past in the now melting snow that lined the rivers banks, and a Kart lying toppled on the rivers banks, its wheels creaking slowly round in the wind. Once Sam had even seen encountered a hulking pirate ship, its sailors singing merrily, their voices fading away as they continued on. But never in Sams memory had he ever encountered a cruise ship.

But there, in front of Sam Evans, was a cruise ship.

At first when Sam had seen the dark black mass, almost indistinct through the fog, he had blamed his over active imagination. But as the minutes went by and the ship grew nearer, Sam had to admit to himself that the black mass was most definitely a cruise ship. The sides of the gargantuan ship were white and sleek, unlike the deck of the ship which was covered in oversized rainbow flags. Underneath the flags teenage girls dressed in navy suits and children's clothing danced to the top 40 music that blared from the ships speakers. As Sam examined it the ship continued to grow closer and closer, so close in fact that Sam could barely see the deck anymore. The "SSKLAINE! :-)" (as the side proclaimed it) glided to a stop just as a giant dance party on deck seemed to end. The passengers of the ship rushed to the side, some grimacing and a few older girls shouting "Is that you, Matt Rutherford?" Someone with a microphone coughed into it and suddenly all of the girls turned to a short, black haired boy with bushy eyebrows and a goofy grin.

"Ummm.. Hey!" said the mysterious boy brightly. A small girl who looked to be about 12 leaned over and whispered into the short boys ear.

"No", the boy said laughing, "I am not about to sing a Katy Perry song!" Most of the girls pouted and some audibly groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the black-haired boy apologized in an entirely unapologetic voice. "I just need a few words with that blonde boy down there, Same, is it? Same Evans? Otherwise known as Trouty Mouth?"

"It's Sam!" Really, Sam did not understand what was so difficult about his name. 

"Yea, whatever", said the shorter man dismissively, waving Sam off, "I'm Bland Warbler? You've probably heard of me, I'm very famous." Bland sent a grin in the direction of the girls around him and they all swooned. Sam thought he recognized the name from somewhere, but whe—

"Yea, so Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend-", the passengers rolled their eyes and whispered among themselves, but Bland continued, "and he said something about us needing a tugboat, so…"

Sams heart fluttered at the mention of the boy, and he imagined Kurt as he had last seen him, crying on the night that Sam had moved. Sam almost told Kurt about his feelings that night, but he didn't and he was afraid he had lost his chance, but no—

" HELLOOO? So can you be our tugboat or not? Cause we've got a dance competition scheduled in, like, 2 minutes…"

Sam knew he only had a split second to decide before the Bland boys attentions would be drawn to something shin—

"OKAY AWESOME SO HERE'S THE ROPE TO ATTACH YOURSELF TO THE BOAT WITH OR WHATEVER! BYE THANKS!" Bland apparently did not need an affirmative to know that others would carry out his whim. Sam tied the rope to a post of the side of his canoe as Bland skipped off and the music started up again.

As the boat slowly began to move again, pulling the canoe along with it, Sam whispered to himself quietly "Thanks you guys, I'm gonna go chase a dream"


End file.
